Laughed Until We Cried
by Team-LaPush-Werewolves
Summary: A songfic - SETHXOC! Laughed Until We Cried, Jason Aldean


**Hey :) So I had a midnight epiphany that I should write a sonfic! Country Music is my fave! Seth is the main charactor with his imprint Stephanie. Listin to the song, it's amazing :)!**

**Laughed Until We Cried- Jason Aldean.**

* * *

_Goin through my closet the other day  
I found an old yearbook  
Flipped right to the page of that senior trip**  
**_

I gathered Steph in my arms as we sat on the bed, reliving past memories. How far had we come, It had been 25 years.  
I never regret meeting my beautiful imprint, and the moments that came with it.

_Down there on that Panama strip_  
_We all started yellin when we smelled the beach_

Brady, Collin and I were graduating! Wild and free, we were done with high school.  
Senior trips were always the best, going to the beach and scoping out the chicks. Sun and guaranteed fun awaited us on this week long trip.

_Couldn't wait to try our fake I.D.s_  
_We only had a few days_  
_And a whole lot of memories to make_

Now I remember why these bars are 21 and over, mainly because some people *Cough* Brady *Cough* can't keep their alcohol in and get drunk after just one shot. Man, but laughing at him tripping over everything was hilarious. Too bad he's not going to remember this night in the morning.

_Oh man we were livin_  
_Didn't waste one minute_

I went to a little gas station to get Brady some Tylenol and Collin some snacks. Me, I just came to look at the ancient indian things that they have on the walls. I might be a Quileute werewolf, but other tribes interest me as well.

"Like what you see?" a femine voice came from behind me.

I turned around only to be caught in these deep green eyes. So Innocentand sweet, She was petite and short, with long hair that cascaded in dark waves down her back. She held my whole world in place. Imprinting, This Girl was my imprint, she was my whole world.

"Seth Clearwater." I stook out my hand so she could shake.

"Stephanie Duray." She grabbed my hand in a firm handshake. I loved her touch on mine.

_We talked and drank and danced and said goodbye_  
_We laughed until we cried_

I didn't want to leave her, in fact I couldn't leave Steph.  
But she was coming to Washington to visit really soon, Christmas actually. But in the meantime we gathered around the beach in a bonfire, snuggling. Collin was doing lame impersonations and Brady was still drunk. When will that boy learn.

All of a sudden a weird hip-hop song came on the radio and Brady started showing off his "moves". Let's just say it ended up with his face flat in the sand.

We laughed until we cried.

_This past year my family_  
_Was sittin cross-legged 'round the Christmas tree_

Stephanie was visitingLa Push for the second Christmas she has ever spent here, with me. I can't believe It had been two years since we first met.  
She knew about the pack and imprinting. My mom and Stephgot along great too. Leah surprisingly got along with her as well.

Family was the most important thing to me, and to see my beautiful imprint sitting in front of the Christmas tree with them was amazing.

_Listenin to granddad_  
_We all knew it probably be his last_

Grandpa Clearwater was a great man. The person that reminded me of my father every single day since he passed.

He told the legends of the tribe as we listenedcarefully snuggled around the evergreen pine tree we had found in the woods and brought to the house for the girls to decorate.

We wanted to make this the best Christmas for him ever, he was reaching the age limit and his health was starting to go downhill.

_He was crackin jokes and we were takin turns _  
_Tellin stories bout fishin or lessons learned_

One thing about the elders was that they were always there for us when we were boys, they experienced everything beside us.

So Grandpa and Billy were having fun telling Steph all the embarrassing stuff I did when I was boy, I loved seeing the smile on her face.

_Out on the porch with him_  
_We all felt like kids again_

It was the last Christmas with some of the elders, that we knew. But they all had a way of making us feel young.  
So we huddled together and watched the snow fall using out body heat as warmth.

_Oh man we were livin_  
_Sittin' there reminiscin'_

I didn't have much to give Stephanie, just a photo album I had made of the times we had spent together.

So as everybody was passing out gifts I reluctantly gave it to her, afraid that she wouldn't like it.

She opened the gift and gasped, opening the first page.

"The first Summer I met you, 2 years ago." I sat beside her. She hugged me and thanked me so much, saying it was the best Christmas present ever. It brought a smile to me face.

_We sang and talked and traveled back in time_  
_We laughed until we cried_

So we wrapped up the night by Christmas caroling, some more off tune than others might I add.  
But it was the best Christmas ever. That was until Brady got drunk again and got a tattoo that said "Jingle Bells" on his lower back.

We laughed until we cried.

_It's like the best days under the sun_  
_Every emotion rolled into one_

The proposal was unplanned and an unrehearsed thing, it was just something that came at the right moment.

I got down on one knee right in the middle of out living room, yes she had moved in with me last week, and proposed.

"Stephanie, You are the only one for me, you are the only one I want and need, Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" She gasped and tears started coming out of her eyes.

"Yes, yes, yes, Seth Clearwater, I will marry you." She jumped into my arms and kissed me with so much passion.

Applause erupted in the doorway. We looked only to see the pack standing there with smiles on their faces.

_A little of this a little of that_  
_Kinda happy kinda sad_

We had been married for a year, happily. Sure we had our problems like the death of a pack member whom will always rest in our hearts. Embry had enlisted in the army a couple years back and died tragically in a suicide bombing.

Or the fact that Stephanie's parents didn't approve of me, so they didn't attend their own daughter's wedding, and I had just stopped phasing and was having a hard time keeping my temper in check and often snapped at her when I was mad.

But we got through it, and we had the best days of our lived when we were together.

_Just the other night the baby was cryin_  
_So I got out of bed rocked her awhile_

My sweet daughter, Leah Sue Clearwater. Named after my sister and mother.

I got up to check on Leah Sue, letting Stephanie sleep.

She was an amazing mother, I don't know what I would do without her. The love I had for Steph never changed and I still love her as much as I did when I first met her.

_And I held her tight_  
_And I told her it would be all right_

Leah Sue had her mother's green eyes and my tan skin.

I was sure of one thing, When she started Pre-school I would have to beat those little boys off with a stick.

Stephanie woke up and joined me as I rocked our daughter, she smiled at us from the doorway and took the camera from the nightstand and took a picture.

_And my mind went back to a few years ago_  
_When we tried so long_  
_We almost gave up hope_

The doctor came in the room and gave us the bad news. Miscarriage. One little word changed our whole world.

Stephanie never talked or ate, she just stared at the nursery that I had decorated for the little baby we were supposed to have.

I gathered her in my arms. "We can try again Sweetheart." She nodded into my chest and we cried together in the little room decorated for someone that would never be born.

_And I remember you_  
_Comin' in and tellin me the news_

I was making breakfast that morning, we had gotten through the miscarriage and were trying again.

My Stephanie, she had been more bright lately, she had a glow about her. The accident brought her down, but lately she had been more happy.

She came and sat down on the counter next to me and we shared a kiss.

"Seth, I'm Pregnant." I looked at her waiting for the words to register in my head.

_Oh man we were livin_  
_Goin crazy in the kitchen_

"Really?" I asked, a smile growing on my face. She nodded an equally big smile on her face.

I grabbed her off the counter and spun her around. "I'm gunna be a father." I yelled.

She laughed and hugged me.

_We danced and screamed and held each other tight_

We went crazy and danced aroundthe kitchen, calling everyone we knew.

We danced together while no music was playing and embraced tightly.

All this time had payed off, I was going to be a daddy.

_We laughed until we cried_

I closed the scrapbook and looked at Stephanie. She was smiling up at me. I pecked her on the lips.

"Eww, Not while I'm in the Room." We looked up at our daughter and Son, Seth Embry Clearwater, standing in the doorway.

We laughed and gathered the kids on the bed.

We still have more memories to make, but the last few had been some of the greatest.

So I shared some of out favorite with our kids, for the future generations.

We laughed until we cried

* * *

**Yes, I liked it, what about you? Review. I was thinking about adding some more SongFic One-shots about other imprinted couples, but I don't think so.**

**So thank you for reading! I love you all.**

**Review**


End file.
